mane 3
by bestbronybrotherhoodbbb
Summary: mother 3 with mlp characters


A Knock At The Door. Scootaloo Is Sleeping In His Bed.

Rainbow Dash: Scootaloooooo! How Long Are You Going To Sleep? Come On, Get

Up And Play! Hurry Up! Bunny Brought His Kid With Him. He'S So

Cute. Hurry Up!

scootaloo Wakes Up And Gets Out Of Bed. and Checks The Wood Stove.

A Pretty Standard Wood Burning Stove.

scootaloo Looks In The Mirror And...

bedhead. Same As Always.

scootaloo Gos Downstairs And Talks To Sunset Breeze

Sunset Breeze: Good Morning, Sleepyhead. Claus Has Been Up For A While. He'S Off

Playing With Drago.

Scootaloo Trys To Leave Out The Door And...

Sunset Breeze: You'Re not going out to play in your pajamas, Are You? Go

Upstairs And Change.

Scootaloo Gos Back Downstairs And Talks To Her Again.

Sunset Breeze: Now You Look Like A Million Bucks. Have Fun.

Scootaloo Gos Outside And Talks To bigmac .

Big Mac: Hey, Our Late Riser Is Finally Up. You'Re Going Home Today, Aren'T

Ya? It'S Gonna Be Lonely Around Here.

Scootaloo Talks To The Pig On The Left And Then On The Right.

Pig (Left): Oink. (I'Ve Been Wondering What The Pig Next To Me Is Going

To Say.)

Pig (Right): Oink. (Forget About Me.)

Scootaloo Talks To The Cow.

Cow: Moo. (No Matter What We'Re Thinking, All We Cows Can Say Is Moo.

Remember That And It'Ll Come In Handy.)

Scootaloo Talks To The Roosters.

Rooster #1: Cockadoodledoo. (Oh, You'Re Up.)

Rooster #2: Cockadoodledoo. (Late-Sleeperer-Person!)

Scootaloo Heads To The South And Is Stopped.

There Is An Ant At Your Feet. It Looks Like You Might Step On It, So

Please Turn Back.

Scootaloo Talks To The Frog.

Frog: A Tale Is Formed From A Range Of Memories. Memories Recall

Other Memories And Yet Others Are Formed Anew. If You Don'T Set Down

Your Memories, You'Ll Forget Them. So, Please Tell Me All Your

Memories Up Till Now.

Be Careful. And Say Hi To The Next Frog For Me.

Scootaloo Heads Right Into The Next Area. Rainbow Dash Is Running At Drago And Knocking Him

Over. Scootaloo Talks To Dash...

Rainbow Dash: Man, I Am Beat. I'Ve Been Play Fighting With Drago And His

Friends All Morning. Scootaloo, You Should Play Too. Try To Hurl

Yourself At Drago.

Bigmac Enters.

Bigmac: Dash! Scoot Doesn'T Know About Hurling Yet. Scoot, Form In Your

Mind An Image Of Something Like A B Button. Now, Hold It For A

Little While And Then Release. That Is How You Dash. Dash! Show Him

How Its Done.

Rainbow Dash Steps Back And Dashes At Drago. Drago Falls Over And Then Gets Back Up.

Big Mac: Now Its Your Turn, Scoot. Give It A Shot. But You'Ll Never Be Able

To Do It With Such A Scared Look On Your Face. Let Yourself Go Limp.

Release The Tension In Your Shoulders. Relaaaaax, Relaaaaax!

Scootaloo Runs At Drago And Knocks Him Down. Scootaloo Talks To Dash.

Rainbow Dash: The Harder You Bump Into Drago, The Happier He Gets.

A Creature Named Okera Enters.

Okera: Move It, Move It, Move It, Mooooooooove It. Okera Coming Through!

I Heard You All Fighting. You Got To Let Me In, You Gotta. I'Ll

Knock You All To The Ground. Try And Stop Me And I'Ll Make You

Eat It, Punk!

After The Battle

Okera: Wow, You Had More Bones Than I Thought. You Can Be My Sparring

Partner Any Time. However, The Next Time Be In The Big Stadium,

Cricket Hole. I Look Forward To It...Brother.

Okera Leaves And Sunset Breeze Enters.

Sunset Breeze: I Stepped On A Cricket. I Wonder If He'Ll Be Ok... Everyone, Time

To Eat. Today Is Scootaloo'S And Dash'S Favorite, Cake.

Claus: Yes! Cake!

The Boys Run Off Towards Home.

Sunset Breeze: You, Too, Father.

Sunset Breeze Leaves And Bigmacaddresses The Camera.

Alec: Well, Everyone...About Saving...You Talk To A Frog To Do It. That'S

How You Save. It Doesn'T Take Hardly Any Time At All So, Make Sure

To Talk To Them Often. It Feels Good To Save. And Saving Is

Completely...Free Of Charge. Now I Guess I'Ll Return To The Story

Already In Progress...

...Hey, Wait Up. Leave Some Cake For Me...!

Back At Bigmac'S House, The Two Girls And Their Mother Are Sitting At The

Kitchen Table.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Mom, What'S Your Favorite Food? Huh? It'S Cake? Hey, That'S

The Same As Us! Jinkies!

Sunset Breeze: After We Eat We'Re Going Back Home. We Have To Go Through The

Woods,So I'D Like To Leave A Little Early.

Bigmac: Maybe Sometimes The Kids Can Come Visit By Themselves. You Too,

Scoot. Ha...

Sunset Breeze Goes Outside To The Front Porch And Writes A Letter To Flint.

Blitz,

The Kids Have Been Running Wild Around The Fields And Mountains

Since We'Ve Been Here. Just Like You Said They Would. They Never Get

Tired.

Dash Is Still As Risky And Energetic As Always. Scootaloo Is Still A

Little Withdrawn. But, It Seems Like Both Of Them Are Having A Great

Time Playing. I Think My Fathers Going To Be Lonely When We Leave.

He Hadn'T Seen The Boys For A Long Time. But, We'Ll Be Coming Home

This Evening.

I Hadn'T Breathed In This Clean Mountain Air For A While. I Forgot

How Good It Makes You Feel. You Are Always In Tazmily Village

Enveloped In The Smell Of Goats, So I Want You To Smell This Clean

Air As Well.

Next Time We Come We'Ll Have Someone Baby Sit The Goats And We'Ll

Come Here As A Family. Dash, Scoot And I Have You Always In Our

Minds. Tonight When We Get Home I'Ll Whip Up A Batch Of My Special

Cake.

Yours And The Girls Forever,

Hinawa

A Pigeon Takes The Letter From Her And A Ufo Flies Overhead.

The Mane 3 Title Screen Appears.

Explosions Rock The Forest And The Wildlife Run For Their Life. Pig Masks Are

Seen Planting Bombs.


End file.
